


What A Fool Believes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finally gets his revenge on Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Fool Believes

“You’re lying, you filthy son of a whore!”

“Language, Malfoy! You’re lucky that I’m so happy, or else I would be redecorating that pale face of yours!”

“What’s mine is mine, Weasel! Do you hear me? Mine!!!”

“Never yours, Malfoy. Except for that night in your room, but I guess everyone makes mistakes.”

“Mistake?!”

“Poor little rich kid. It’s the only thing Daddy cannot buy, eh?”

“I hate you! You’ll pay…”

“Stop ranting, Malfoy. You’re pathetic, like your performance in the sack, according to someone we both know…”

“How dare you…”

“I’ll marry Harry next Saturday. And Malfoy?”

“What?!”

“You’re not invited.”


End file.
